Nunca cambiara
by Rivannnameless
Summary: Ivan nunca cambiaría.Y menos si se trataba de Toris.Dijo que quería verle sufrir y lo lograría a cualquier costa. M por violencia.Muerte de un personaje,tortura muy sanguinaria


_**Nunca cambiara**_

Estaba cada vez más cerca. Por más que Toris intentara huir estaba en un callejón sin salida. Ivan estaba cada vez más cerca y él no podría evitar su indudable futuro. Ivan quería matarle y lo iba a lograr. Iba a esconderse detrás de unos cubos cuando tropezó y cayo al suelo quedando indefenso ante la persona que acababa de llegar. Ivan se aproximo a él y se coloco encima para evitar que volviera a huir otra vez.

-Querido Toris-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-deberías saber que nadie puede huir de mi.

-P-por favor señor Rusia ten piedad-el pobre Toris estaba aterrorizado. Sabia que Ivan amaba que le suplicaran por sus vidas pero no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Ivan estaba sobre él,su destino estaba sellado. Rusia se relamió ante la cara de terror de su consentido. Saco un cuchillo se su bufanda y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos un rato. Momentos después lo enterró en las piernas del lituano, el cual empezó a gritar debido al dolor que sentía al notar el cuchillo atravesar su piel. Tras asegurarse de que esas piernas no podrían volver a moverse por el momento enterró el cuchillo una ultima vez y volvió a colocarse sobre él. Clavo el cuchillo en el suelo cerca de la cabeza contraria y cogió al lituano levantandole lo justo para poder quitarle la camisa que llevaba. Acercó la mano al cuello de la camisa,no sin antes rozar levemente con la yema de sus fríos dedos el cuello del lituano haciendo que este soltara un pequeño gemido debido al roce, y empezó a desabotonarla dejando el pecho de Lituania al descubierto.

-¿P-por qué hace esto?-la voz del lituano sonó débil y asustada.

El ruso le ignoro y termino de quitarle la camisa tras la cual cogió uno de sus brazos clavando las uñas en la piel y haciendo que un hilillo de sangre corriera por él.

-Son unos brazos muy suaves...parecen de niña-dicho esto agacho la cabeza y lamió la sangre que él mismo había hecho brotar.

Toris se estremeció al notar la lengua del ruso recorrer su brazo desnudo sin detenerse llegando a su cuello y dándole una pequeña mordida. Estaba tan ocupado fijándose en eso que no se dio cuenta de cuando Ivan cogió el cuchillo de nuevo. Ivan se separo y cogió de nuevo el brazo que anteriormente hirió.

-Son demasiado femeninos para mi-clavo el cuchillo en le brazo y empezó a moverlo para agrandar la herida. Toris comenzó a gritar. El dolor que sentía era tal que le impedía caer inconsciente. Inconsciencia...lo único que le libraría del sufrimiento que en ese momento sentía. Y sin poder caer en aquel estado tendría que seguir soportando aquella cruel tortura. El rubio extrajo el cuchillo del brazo y lo dirigió al otro destrozándolo del mismo modo. Los gritos del castaño hacían que su sonrisa se ensanchara cada vez más. Tras extraer el cuchillo del brazo recorrió desde el estomago hasta el cuello con la punta del cuchillo.

-Si te corto el cuello morirás y eso no es divertido-Ivan se quedo pensando donde podría ser el próximo sitio que dañar.

-P-p-por favor. S-s-si vas a matarme...-se callo para coger un poco de aire-...h-haga-hágalo r-rápido.

-Pero yo aun no quiero matarte-el ruso pensó y decidió que lo mejor seria clavarla el cuchillo cerca del corazón pero sin dañar el órgano y sin hacer que este dejara de latir.

La punta de su cuchillo se empezó a clavar en el pecho del otro,él cual era ya incapaz de gritar. Su voz apenas le servia y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir. El ruso al verlas soltó el cuchillo dejándolo clavado y subió su rostro a la altura del contrario.

-¿Sabias que así te ves genial?-lamió sus lagrimas. Por alguna razón no quería verlas. Su corazón,su propio corazón empezó a llorar también. No,él no...¡no podía haberse enamorado del muchacho al que iba a matar!Pero...¿entonces porque su corazón sufría al ver al otro llorar?

Aparto esos pensamientos y siguió limpiando las lagrimas del rostro contrario depositando un suave y cálido beso en cada parpado. Sus lagrimas eran calidad y saladas. Saladas...sal...había traído sal que saco en ese momento de su bolsillo. Quería hacerle sufrir. Quería ver esas bellas y deliciosas lagrimas surcar ese rostro para poder seguir lamiéndolas. Abrió la sal y bajo hasta sus piernas. Allí cogió un puñado de sal y mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro a los ojos verdes del otro la echo en una de las heridas. Cogió otro puñado y la echo en la otra pierna también. Las piernas comenzaron a temblar y retorcerse. Sin hacer caso a estos espasmos subió y repitió la misma operación en sus brazos logrando el mismo efecto surgido en las piernas. Apoyo sus manos en el pecho del otro para que su cuerpo entero no sufriera más de lo necesario y sangrara hasta desangrarse,si se moría se acabaría la diversión. Pero al apoyar las manos se olvido de la herida que él mismo había causado provocando que el lituano gimiera débilmente debido al dolor. Ese pequeño sonido provoco una ligera ola de placer en Ivan.

-Pareces una chica. Tu piel es suave y lisa.-dijo acariciando su pecho con una mano mientras con la otra extraía el cuchillo y lamia la sangre de este-Hmpp. Deliciosa

-S-si vas a matarme...-respiro un profundamente provocando con esto un ataque de tos y escupiendo un poco de sangre por la boca-..h-hazlo...y-ya.

El ruso sonrió ante esto pero en vez de matarle empezó a lamer la sangre que cubría el pecho que se encontraba bajo él. Mientras iba subiendo daba ligeras mordidas que hacían gemir a Liet. Se detuvo al llegar a sus pezones. Comenzó a lamer y succionar uno de ellos mientras con la mano acariciaba el otro endureciéndolos. Toris sabia que no debía sentir eso estando a punto de morir como sabia que estaba pero el actuar del ruso le estaba excitando. No podía evitarlo,aquellas lamidas,todo. Gimió debido a la excitación que sentía.

-Ahh,¿P-por qué ahh m-me ahh haces ahh esto?

-Es divertido. Y además te ves demasiado lindo tal y como estas. Creo que es la hora de que digas adiós-Dejo de jugar con los pezones de Liet y subió hasta su cara quedando a escasos centímetros de esta-Es la hora de que te despidas de tu vida,ya se acabo el tiempo.

Toris sabia que le iba a matar pero después del comportamiento del ruso pensó que lo pospondría más. Empezó a toser de nuevo escupiendo sangre manchando el rostro que había frente al suyo. Él otro no reacciono ante eso termino de acortar la distancia que les separa para darle un apasionado beso en los labios al otro. Mientras empezó a clavar el cuchillo en el costado a la altura del corazón haciendo que la muerte fuera lo más rápida posible. Toris solamente pudo corresponder el beso sabiendo que su vida pronto se acabaría. Cerro los ojos notando como poco a poco aquella inconsciencia que tanto había buscado por fin caía sobre él. Momentos antes de que esta se apoderara totalmente de él noto como algo húmedo caía sobre su mejilla. No llego a saber que era pues en ese momento su corazón dejo de latir definitivamente haciendo que cayera en un estado de sueño del que nunca más volvería a despertar...

A la mañana siguiente cuando los policías llegaron a la escena del crimen encontraron el cadáver mutilado. Se notaba que el asesino había destrozado a la victima incluso ya después de muerta. El cuerpo se encontraba en un estado prácticamente indescriptible. Su estomago estaba abierto en canal y sus vísceras habían sido rudamente extraídas y arrojadas por todo el callejón. En el lugar donde debería estar su corazón lo único que había era un agujero vació y el resto del pecho había sufrido varias puñaladas. Todos los órganos extraídos fueron encontrados en el callejón salvo el corazón,el cual nadie sabia donde se encontraba. Nunca se llego a saber quien fue el asesino ni que hizo con aquel órgano. Solo se sabe que la única parte del cuerpo que dejaron intacta fue la cabeza.

Y es que en el ultimo momento lo único que fue capaz de hacer Ivan fue enamorarse de alguien que estaba destinado a morir en sus manos. Si al menos se hubiera dado cuenta antes hubiera podido evitarlo o hacer que sufriera lo menos posible. Aquella fue la única vez que Ivan lloro y fue la ultima vez que alguien le vio. Ya que él le había robado su corazón decidió robarle el suyo también para no separarse nunca más de él. Nunca nadie llego a saber que más fue de Ivan...

-----

_Un regalo que hice para una amiga. Lo se,es muy gore. Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
